Beautiful Scent
by Blue Rouge
Summary: Zoro finds a disturbing scent that's been with him for some time. ZoroxRobin   T for mild language enjoy and please review


**Hey this is Blue Rouge and I'm back from my journalist work and I don't know what to say. Last time I wrote a story I said specifically that I'm hoping for "future" writers to boost up One Piece, because it's a really terrific Anime and Manga story. And look! One piece has over 3,000 fics!!! Even better ZoRobin has become a popular paring now, I think I have read most of ZoRobin fics in fanfiction and theres not one I don't like. The writers all have different styles and that is what makes it more interesting. So right now I'm going to give you all a little treat and give you all a boost here it is I hope you all enjoy it ...seeeeeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!! **

Thousand sunny was sailing swiftly away from the marines bombardment. Despite the ship's large size it still went pretty fast, but all the shots the marines send went pretty close by.

"Persistent bastards," said Zoro looking at four cannon balls approaching him from up high.

**"Nana-Juu-Ni Pound Hou," **cried Zoro as a immense green phoenix escaped from both Wado and Kitetsu and flew towards its targets.

The bombs burst and left a rain of flames pour into the sea. Zoro looked at his friends fighting off the bombardment as well. Zoro's eyes went wide open forgetting someone. He went into the back door that led to the basement, he slowly opened it and let out a whisper which echoed loudly in the room.

" Brook how are you doing?"

" Well other than the fact I can only stay in the dark and I'm already dead I'm fine... yohoohoo!"

Zoro nodded and closed the door then turned around to realize the bombardment stopped. He wondered why the marines stop, but then grinned when he saw the armada marine ships on fire.

" You had all the fun," complained Luffy throwing a "playful" punch at Franky.

" Ah ha straw-hat I gave you a lot of time to finish them, but you didn't do it, besides I couldn't stand their shots hurting our ship," said Franky pointing down at the turf grass on thousand sunny.

" Chopper Franky I need you guys to steer the ship theres an important turning point here, we must take it if we want to go Fisherman Island." Said Nami from the upper deck with a worried expression.

Both of them nodded and headed towards the control room with Nami behind them.

Zoro sighed realizing for the first time he wasn't needed...perfect.

Sanji threw his cigarette and headed for the kitchen," Luffy if you want a snack now is the time before I make Robin chan and Nami swan lunch."

Luffy happily headed with Ussop to the kitchen with faint murmurs of 'meat' coming from the captain.

Zoro looked around the ship wondering what to do...he already trained a couple of minutes ago before he got interrupted, today's climate was perfect...perfect for a good relaxing nap. He looked from place to place to see where his "spot" would be at.

His search ended up at the railing from the end of the ship opposite of the lion head. He tried getting comfortable and he did with ease.

Then he closed his eyes ready to dose off, but something happened.

I can't sleep.

Three words Zoro never thought of saying in his lifetime, but yeah something was interrupting him from sleeping.

His nose found the answer it sniffed a familiar feminine scent, flower pedals infused with a strange exotic fragrance.

Robin...

He looked to his right where the scent was strong and sure enough it was her sitting in her usual chair, but there was something missing no books. She was just amusing herself with two of her hana hana hands facing each other in a game of chess.

A smile came out of Zoro without warning, he remembered his reasons for wanting Robin back a simple reason really...company.

One of the most enjoyable moments was relaxing near her despite they never talked to each other. Talking wasn't needed, because they actually shared something together... silence. Someone like Luffy would sit down next to him and talk to him about all kinds of things, it wasn't any different with Robin except with no words.

Zoro watched the game then soon realized she wasn't playing alone.

" Knight to C4 my dear," said Brook through the basement wall.

Robin's hana hana hand moved the knight to the desired location then Robin smiled.

" Checkmate...yohohooo!"

Robin looked at the game board carefully for options then after realizing she lost she smiled, " You're pretty good Brook."

" Chess was the only game I played for fun back in my days, my comrades played poker and teased me saying if I play poker they would play strip poker...want to play that?" Asked Brook giving his usual laugh after that.

Robin ignored the last comment and put up the game pieces, " how about another game after lunch?"

" Sure I'll play, I'm always up for challenges."

" Good."

Robin put the chess pieces ready for another game then left it alone and reached for a book below her chair.

As she bent down to pick it up she noticed the swordsman looking at her weird.

She paused then looked up at him.

" One more nap before lunch?" She asked arching her eyebrows.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds before responding.

" No, can't sleep," he said simply.

Her smile vanished and raised her eyebrows.

" Can't sleep...why not?"

He shrugged and got up ready to pick another spot.

The sun's rays hit him in his eyes as he stood already turning towards the crow-nest.

However before he decided to leave he couldn't help but inhale Robin's scent in the air.

He had grown costumed to it now...

AT DINNER...

Zoro walked in the kitchen exchanging words with Franky.

" Your power and attitude change depending on what you drink huh? Then what if you drank alcohol...would it make you reckless or something like that?" The swordsman asked at the seven foot cyborg.

"Dunno haven't tried it." Shrugged Franky.

Zoro couldn't help but notice Luffy and Ussop ( who were behind them and probably listening) exchange grins.

He wondered if he should warn Franky about a future prank, but shrugged and went to the small sofa and layed there his katanas on it and left to the kitchen were everybody had already taken their seats.

He took the only seat available next to Ussop and quickly grabbed his plate and served his food before the captain's hands could get to it all.

Safe from Luffy's reach he began to eat his food slowly while looking amused at Nami hitting their captains head about manners.

Recently ( 3 days ago to be precise) Nami had been enforcing everybody to have good manners. Her main targets were Ussop and Luffy...defiantly Luffy perhaps her main goal.

But she also accused Zoro which only made him aggravated at the navigator.

Zoro took another bite of his food again slowly and quietly.

_This really feels gay, how am I supposed to enjoy my food if I chew like a turtle?_

He shook the thought away by drinking some wine.

Yes. Even alcohol had been 'modified' by the navigator.

Nami who just happened to notice Zoro's good eating form looked at Luffy teasingly.

" See? Zoro can do it why can't you? It's nice to have decent manners Luffy, isn't that right Zoro?" Asked the red head with a smile.

Zoro looked at her then paused at Luffy.

" Oh yeah, the best."

She gave him an approved nod, "good job keep it up."

" Yeah marimo keep it up...shithead." Said the blond cook adding the last comment after Nami turned her head.

Zoro gritted his teeth that was a definet hit below the waist.

The rest of dinner was the usual, chatting, punching, ero cook flirting.

Nothing special happened except when it was over.

As he got up and wash his plate and wait in line behind his crew ( Nami had also asked them to each clean their plates) that scent tickled his nose almost instantly.

He looked in front of him and didn't see Robin... that meant.

He turned around at the raven haired archaeologist who almost immediate smiled at his glance.

" Long line, may I cut?" She asked teasingly.

"Whatever" he said without thinking forgetting she was just playing.

She gave him a confused look , but he turned around before she said anything.

The last thing he needed today was for Robin to see his face all red with embarrassment.

AFTER DINNER...

It was late and almost everybody was heading to sleep. Zoro had been chosen to keep watch tonight. He looked at the clipboard hanging at the kitchen door Nami had put out.

Luffy night shift Monday

Zoro night shift Tuesday

Ussop night shift Wednesday

Nami night shift Thursday

Sanji night shift Friday

Chopper night shift Saturday

Robin and Franky night shift Sunday

Brooke N/A

Nami had put Brooke on the list just because he insisted on it.

Zoro looked at Ussop and Luffy who were whispering and being followed up with soft giggles.

Zoro saw Franky head to the dormitory he walked up to him and whispered.

" Keep an eye out for those two tonight."

Franky raised one of his eyebrows and nodded.

" Sure..night."

He turned to Chopper who was arguing with Nami insisting that he had medical needs that needed to be taken care of in his lab.

" Can't it wait, I'm sure everything there will all be there tomorrow."

It ended with Nami asking Chopper if he wanted to hear a bedtime story bellemare had told her.

Zoro scratched his head wondering what was with Nami all of the sudden, since when was she all motherly?

He shook his head and looked at Robin who was having a fierce rematch with Brooke.

" King to E3 and that is checkmate." Said Robin with a satisfied smile.

There was silence from the basement ( Brooke was probably thinking everything through ) then laughter was heard.

"Yoohoohoo that was a great move dear, did you know we called that move the King's Surprise?"

"Yes, you tried using it earlier this match." Said Robin putting up the chess pieces.

" Very observant you are... a lost how strange...well good night Robin chan."

And with that Brooke's voice disappeared and Robin looked cautiously an the ground.

Robin noticed Zoro next to her and she pulled a chess piece from her pocket. It was a black one... Brook's piece.

She held it up slowly to slowly then put her index finger to her lips.

Zoro gave her an amused look.

_She cheated._

"It appears...- Robin said getting up from her seat- that I have learned some of Nami's skills."

Zoro's nose stiffened the scent again...it was so hard to ignore.

He knew what to do, he turned to the moon searching for a distraction, and was it a distraction.

The moon's shape and size was particularly familiar from the one he and Kuina shared on their last duel.

The same one he and her vowed to the best.

_How times change...what would Kuina say if she saw me like this?_

"Zoro what's wrong? You didn't answer my me. Said Robin giving him a concern look.

One of his eyes twitched and and gave her his fullest attention.

She focused her eyes on him, " I asked if you've tried avoiding me...on purpose."

Zoro shook his head, " No, of course not."

Then why-she clamped her hands behind her back- have you ignored me today.

Zoro paused at this, she was right he had ignored her three times today.

She lowered her gaze," Oi if I'm bothering you again-

"NO!"

The words had escaped his mouth before he could help it, probably yelled it out too.

He cleared his voice apologetically.

" Er no, you don't bother me never have, its just something about you makes me feel unease." He said admitingly

" Well... why didn't you say so in the beginning." Said Robin relieved closing her eyes.

Zoro didn't answer best he shouldn't.

Robin seemed to have read his mind though because she gave a small chuckle.

" Oh right...pride and all that."

"Oi."said Zoro warningly.

She ignored that and walked closer making the scent stronger.

" You said something about me huh, what exactly?"

Zoro could tell that on the last word her voice grew excitement.

He took a deep breath ready to admit finally what it was, a part of him was happy to let it out the other part of him wanted to just leave there at the spot and head towards the crow nest to begging his night watch.

" Your scent Robin."

Her eyes blinked at his reply.

"What's wrong with it.?"

_Its to good_ he wanted to reply, but he decided to go with something else.

"I get an urge to-

_Wow bad idea _he thought.

Robin raised her eyebrows getting even more closer.

"Er that is to say..."

He didn't know what or how it happened exactly it all went to fast but her scent provoked him to sort of 'reach' for her face and kiss her straight on her lips.

She tasted just like the scent which made it even worse for him.

He waited for Robin to resist and and push him away, but that never came.

In fact she opened her mouth and returned it by brushing her lips to his gently.

His right hand gently stroke her hair were the scent mostly came from, meanwhile his left hand stroke her waist from the left of her side.

Breaking the kiss, but still holding her waist a small grin came out of the corner of his mouth.

"I get an urge to do that."

Robin gave him a faint smile then reached over.

" Your urge is impatient."

She put her arms around him while she searched for his eyes.

" All this time...I thought you were ignoring me."

He looked at her carefully her eyes were gleaming and a shadow of his face could be seen through them.

" That- he moved towards her left ear gently inhaling the scent that had made all this happen-would be impossible.

She was enjoying his touch and she leaned towards his chest.

" You're right, I can't jump over that table!"

Zoro and Robin looked at each other then slowly headed towards were the voice was heard. It was Franky on the floor laughing with small red spots on his cheeks.

" Oh Zorrro Rob-hick-in what's up." said the cyborg attempting to get up.

Zoro walked over and helped him get up.

Robin looked at the small flower vase and she picked it up and put it at the table that was all messy.

" Franky what happened?" Asked Robin giving him a worried look.

" Oh nothing r-really I was just -hick- listening to the two peacocks over there telling me that I couldn't jump over.

It was like you can't do it, and I was all like oh yeah?And they were like yeah!

Hick! They were right he said laughing.

Zoro looked over were Franky pointed the 'peacocks' were, nothing was there it was probably Ussop and Luffy who left as soon as Franky crashed at the table.

Zoro looked over at Robin and sighed.

"Yosh, I'll take him to his bed and sobber him up."

"But nothing can really sobber someone only time can do that," reminded Robin as Zoro put one of Franky's gorilla arm around his neck.

" Well I'll think of something...goodnight," He said giving her a smile, but felt disappointed not spending enough time with her.

" I'll wait for you in the crow nest so we can...you'll see," she said giving him a sly smile.

No matter how hard he tried nothing helped him from his deep blush in his face.

" Right then." Despite holding someone big and heavy he quickly left.

On his way to Franky's bed the cyborg whispered to him.

" Oi I think she likes you."

Zoro raised his eyebrows.

" I think you're drunk."

THE END


End file.
